Highschool Idol
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Lucien Frances has always been told she looks like pop idol Jewel Night. She always denied it, claiming they were just doppelgangers or something. But when Jewel gives a concert in Sweet Amoris , she ends up attending the school undercover right after her manger drags her from Australia. Trouble arises when Lucien and Jewel collide and boys start to take interest. Problem? Yes.


**AN/**

**I don't like how my first 'My Candy Love' fic came out so I decided to try this one. I want you guys to vote with one you like better. Kay?**

**I don't own MCL**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you see Jewel Night on TV last yesterday?" Iris asked me. "Hey…..Hey, Lucien!"

"Huh? Sorry, what?" I asked snapping out of my day dreaming phase causing Iris to laugh.

"I asked if you saw Ivory Night on TV yesterday." Iris repeated and a cringed at the sound of that name.

"You know better than to say the name of that annoying wannabe slutty idol in front of me" I said with a dark look, slamming my locker. Iris sighed.

"I don't know why you hate her. I mean, she looks just like you! If you cut you gow your hair out, draw a scar on your face, wear blue contacts, and dye your hair black, then you would look like twins.

"But wouldn't everyone if they did that?" I asked after tucking my straight short white hair behind my ear.

"Yes, but there is just something about you….." Iris trailed off making me look away and instantly finding a way to change to subject.

"Hey, Lucien! Please tell me you did your homework!" a boy with blue hair quickly shouted running in to our lockers with a desperate look. I sighed, knowing what this was all about.

"You want to copy it, don't you?" I asked not surprised and he nodded with puppy dog eyes. I sighed again, glad that I got over my crush for him. If he did that, two years ago, I would melt on the spot. I blinked my crimson eyes twice before giving in.

"You want to copy it, don't you?" I asked not surprised and he nodded with puppy dog eyes. I sight again, glad that I got over my crush for him. If she did that, two years ago, I would melt on the spot.

"Fine…." I mumbled and pulled out a gray folder from my locker, handing it to him.

"Thanks, Lucien! You're the best!" he said glomping me in a bear hug.

"Don't kill her, Alexy!" A voice said from behind us. I turned around to see a boy not walking towards us, with his head in a PSP game.

"Your hugs are usually fallowed by life support" he said and pulled me off of Armin before hugging me gently.

"That's how you do it!" He said and I blushed.

"That was only once, Armin!" Alexy retorted with a pout and left towards the class room with his brother.

"He sure cares about you" Iris giggled and poked me in the ribs. I laughed knowing where she was getting at.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have a boyfriend that's NOT gamer boy!" I said as Iris grabbed the last things from her locker and walked away to her first period class.

"I guess I should get going too" I mumbled to myself and headed towards my own class. Problem was I had gym. Problem with that was I had to get through the court yard. Problem with that was I had to get past our personal school delquinet.

"Hey, how is your relationship with the president of morons going?" Castiel asked with his normal smirk.

"Just great, how about yours with Alexy?" I asked with my own smirk. He groaned and I knew I had hit a nail.

"I told you, I had no idea he was gay. Neither did I know he was Juliet in that play!" He said shuddering at the memory.

I thought about too and started laughing until I reached the door of the gym and one of the boys' basketball players Dajan came out asking me if I was okay.

"Just fine…." I said after somewhat calming down. Dajan still looked at me funny before smiling.

"You're weird" He said with a chuckle.

"So I have been told" I reply and walk in to the gym to see almost everyone sitting on the bleachers.

"Oh hey, Lucien! Rosalyn shouted from her seat on the front road. She patted the seat next to her and I walked over and sat down.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked confused. I thought this was my gym class but apparently not.

"Oh, the principal has an announce to make. She called everyone here over the speaker. Didn't you hear?" Roseayla answered and I realized Castiel must have distracted me while I was outside. Speaking of the Devil…..

"I wonder what crap the old lady is going to feed us today" he said sitting down next to me.

"Ahhhhh! Where did you come from?" I asked quickly do the surprise.

"From your grandma's house" he replied, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Roseayla giggled.

"You two argue like a married couple" she said with a giggle and my cheeks turned red from a mixture of embarrassment.

"Do not!" I yelled.

"Yheh, I prefer girls with bigger 'assets' if you know what I mean!" he said with a grin. "…Like Jewel Night!" he added knowing my hatred for that particular idol.

"We wear the same bra size!" I yelled and everyone looked me. I sat down with a dark blush.

"How do you know that?" Roseayla wondered and my eyes widen at what I just said.

"Uh….um….well, I saw her on TV and we look around the same size….I think…" I cloaked out, mentally face palming. It just sounded like I was stareing at other girls' boobs on TV. Great. At this rate, everyone will know.

"Why where you stareing at another girl's boobs on TV?" Castiel asked. Of course he did. Trust him to take the most embarrassing thoughts out of my brain and voice the.

I was saved from answering when the principal clear her throat in the microphone and started speaking.

"Attention, students" she said sweetly and most people ignored her. She did not like this.

"Attention Students!" She yelled in to the microphone, her hair going in crazy directions, looking like Medusa. Everyone looked at her this time. "Thank you" She said going back to sweet granny mode"

"I wonder how she does it…." Castiel muttered.

"Anyway, we have called you here to announce our very first school concert!" The principal said and whispers were broken among the student body. "Now, I am glad to inform that to prepare for this concert, we have convinced pop idol 'Jewel Night' to perform for our school tomorrow!"

"Oh my god!" Roseayla squealed and my mind went blank

I froze. No. This cannot be happening. No. Never. Is it really happening?

Yes it is.

Fuck.

**Anyway, here it is. I'll have chapter two by this week if not sooner. **

**R&R please.**


End file.
